


Dress-up Games

by soumise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soumise/pseuds/soumise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo has some ideas Jongin's not so sure about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress-up Games

Kyungsoo smells a little like tomatoes Jongin decides as he moves closer to him; tomatoes and shampoo. It smells good, he thinks, nosing into the soft hair by Kyungsoo’s ear, feeling the shift of skin that means the other is smiling. The TV is just loud enough for them both to hear it, but not loud, because it’s nearly two in the morning and the walls in the apartment block are thin. Jongin, he knows, smells like pizza, because he worked his way through a full one to himself while Kyungsoo only managed a half, but he promised he’d put the rest in the fridge later for Jongin.

It’s one of Kyungsoo’s movies, one he’d chosen, but Jongin can feel in the tense of his muscles that he’s distracted, not really paying attention. He noses down from soft hair to Kyungsoo’s jaw and presses kisses on the soft skin below his ear. ‘Something wrong?’ He murmurs against skin, pulling Kyungsoo a little closer.

‘Just thinking.’ The other replies, turning in Jongin’s arms and giving him a soft smile, pressing a hand on his cheek.

‘Yeah? What about?’

Kyungsoo gives one of those barely there, lopsided smirks and presses his fingertips into the plump flesh of Jongin’s cheek placatingly. ‘You.’ Jongin leans a little closer, frowning, and Kyungsoo knows that it’s not enough of an answer but doesn’t seem too keen on elaborating. He turns away and shoves his hand into the almost empty bowl of popcorn on the edge of the sofa. He shoves some in his mouth, chews it messily for a second, then shrugs. ‘You ever thought about,’ He swallows, looks down at the popcorn in his hand, ‘dressing up for me?’

Jongin regards him steadily, trying to gauge if this is one of Kyungsoo’s shitty dead-pan jokes. Jongin lives in sweatpants and doesn’t shower enough on holidays. ‘Dressing up’ for Kyungsoo has never crossed his mind, even if it was forced through it now. He hums in the back of his throat, moving back a little since Kyungsoo’s leaning away from him now anyway. ‘No.’ He replies, in his most assertive voice, ‘Never.’

There’s a steady silence between them, Kyungsoo staring straight at the foreign film he wanted to watch, not really watching it, chewing on his lip. Jongin’s aware of the sudden heavy switch of atmosphere, palms sweating on Kyungsoo’s hips and he’s not really sure if he’s meant to move them. Kyungsoo clears his throat and turns to face Jongin, nudging his hands off his hips with the movement. ‘I’ve thought about it. Thought about you. I think you could be really pretty.’

Jongin can feel heat on his cheeks, hopes it’s too dark for Kyungsoo to see his blush. ‘I don’t want to be pretty.’ He tries weakly. It’s not enough, not with the way Kyungsoo’s looking at him the way you look at a caged animal in a zoo; the type you see that look like they’ve battered their heads off their cage a few times, unable to adapt. He frowns a little and leans forward to capture Kyungsoo’s lips, something he’s comfortable with. The other seems to know, presses his fingers into the spot on his nape that he likes and shunts forward, gifting the steady warmth of his chest pressed to Jongin’s.

Jongin doesn’t really understand the request. Doesn’t understand what Kyungsoo wants, why he brought it up, where it came from. He rests his forehead against Kyungsoo’s and closes his eyes, thinks about himself in a dress, or women’s underwear or whatever Kyungsoo wants, scenes flicking through his mind quickly. ‘What did you want me to wear?’ He asks, surprised at the way his voice doesn’t sound unsure or weak; just steady, curious.

Kyungsoo leans away and takes Jongin’s hands and holds them in his lap, thumbs over his knuckles comfortingly. ‘I saw some stuff today, on the way home from work. It was cute, made me think of you. If I get it and show you, you only have to think about it. Nothing is an obligation you get that right?’ Jongin smiles and nods, kisses Kyungsoo again and manoeuvres him back to their position before.

‘I’ll think about it.’ He responds, meaning it, and turns back to the TV.

 

He doesn’t think Kyungsoo would work as quickly as he does on it, but the next day there’s a little pink bag on their bed, tied with a pretty bow on top and a tag on it that says Jongin in Kyungsoo’s handwriting. He pulls the bow undone in a little tug, opens the bag to see two white boxes inside, lifts them out and lays them side by side on the bed, considering them evenly. One’s bigger than the other, inconspicuous enough, both white, the smaller tied shut with a pink ribbon that matches the bow on the bag. 

Kyungsoo interrupts Jongin’s inspection with a kiss to his shoulder, moving around to sit beside the boxes on the bed. ‘This one’s an extra.’ Kyungsoo says, and places his hand on the smaller box, flashing Jongin a small, nervous smile.

Jongin opens the bigger one first, unfolding a thin layer of white tissue to find soft sheer material, folded carefully into the box. He wonders if it was expensive, thinks about Kyungsoo buying it, thinks of assistants helping him, asking him about the fake girlfriend he’s buying for. He wonders what they’d think if they knew. 

It’s a sheer babydoll, minimal and inoffensive; Kyungsoo must have planned something that wouldn’t scare him. The hem is finished with three lines of frilled fabric, a little baby-blue bow between the wired cups of a fitted bra. Jongin makes a face and looks at Kyungsoo over the material he holds it up, finds his boyfriend looking at him without emotion, just watching.

He’s careful when he lays the piece on the bed, smooths his hand over it and picks the panties from under another layer of tissue in the box. They match the babydoll; white, ruffled along the band on of the top, little bow in the middle. Jongin sneaks a peak at Kyungsoo, finds him smoothing his hand over the comforter instead of looking at him, and pretends he doesn’t feel overwhelmed. He coughs lightly to fill the stifling silence and moves over to the smaller box, opening it slowly.

His head snaps up to look at Kyungsoo who smiles, looks a little disappointed but doesn’t speak, and Jongin looks back down to the now open box. It’s a collar. Made of ruffled lace to match the rest, a bed of it for a thick strip of pale blue velvet that loops at the front for a little silver heart to dangle, it looks harmless in the box. Jongin has to lick his dry lips as he shakily removes the collar from the little circular base it was displayed on in the box. He holds it up, thumbs over the soft velvet, the little heart tinkling and breaking the silence of the room.

It’s all beautiful, he has to admit. Matched to perfection, and Jongin can tell even by looking that it’ll all fit him, that Kyungsoo’s got the sizes just right. He stares at the set, the little ruffles that are so soft against his open palm. When he closes his eyes Kyungsoo’s disappointed smile sits against his eyelids. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to feel like that. This is something Kyungsoo wants, one simple thing.

‘It’s pretty.’ He says, finally. Kyungsoo looks at him and nods, fingers drifting along the soft material of the collar.

‘I’m glad you think so.’ He replies, and Jongin leans over to kiss him, squeeze his tense shoulders and feel a smile beneath his lips.

 

He keeps the boxes in the bag in a drawer, and pretends he doesn’t think about them. But he does.

A lot.

Jongin thinks about Kyungsoo pampering him, about Kyungsoo calling him pretty and smoothing down his hair. Kyungsoo treating him like a princess, gentle and adoring, calling him beautiful and fucking him so thoroughly, whispering that Jongin’s so wet for him. It’s entirely new ground, like nothing he’s ever thought about before, but Jongin finds it a pleasant thought, finds he wants Kyungsoo to think he’s pretty, to see him wearing his gifts and waiting.

 

Jongin tries shaving, the day before he tries everything else. Kyungsoo didn’t speak about this, but when Jongin imagines himself in the soft materials, the sheer lingerie dripping off his frame and the delicacy of it, he doesn’t imagine hair. So he shaves everything. It takes a while, and when Kyungsoo drags his foot up his calf in bed that night, he raises his eyebrows without asking, but something in his eyes tells Jongin he knows.

 

Jongin strips, the boxes laid open on the bed, and kicks his clothes away from the mirror’s reflection. He tries the panties first, slips them on easily, adjusts himself and finds them slightly see-through, but not enough to put him off, to make him feel weird. They’re not as comfortable as a pair of boxers, his junk sits awkwardly and the material is too small to keep him all in feeling secure, he wiggles his hips a little in front of the mirror and frowns. Kyungsoo had added a pair of stocking to the bag, afterwards, like he had only put them in as an afterthought. They’re harder to put on, Jongin has to take one of them off at one point, the other gets twisted on his legs and he has to fix the material on his skin awkwardly, tight on his upper thighs. The babydoll covers just over the tops of the panties, not long enough to hide everything.

His reflection isn’t quite what he expected. He’s a little awkward, but he looks good. Pretty. His cheeks are slightly pink, a little embarrassed at his reflection. It all fits so perfectly that nothing looks strange, sits on his frame like it was made for him. He tweaks the little bow on his chest, smooths his hands over the cups that peak a little off his frame, made for breasts to fill, but it doesn’t look bad, he thinks. 

The collar is the last thing. He’s not sure how to put it on. There’s a little clasp at the back, rather than the loops like the ones on his dog’s collars. He wonders it he can clip it on the front and turn it on his neck or if it’ll be too tight. If it’ll be as soft on his throat as it in his palms.

‘Need help?’

Jongin jumps, turns around and Kyungsoo’s standing in the door, watching him, expressionless. Kyungsoo walks slowly, takes the collar from Jongin’s hands and clasps it around his neck, watching him steadily in the mirror. He strokes down Jongin’s throat, breath hot on the bare skin of Jongin’s shoulder. His fingers rest at the base of his throat, pressing against his pulse. Jongin doesn’t want to speak, Kyungsoo’s gaze is intense, heady in the way he just stares at him in the mirror, eyes scanning up and down his body so carefully.

He lets his hands drop from Jongin’s neck, arms looping around his body from behind, dragging his hands down the front of the babydoll to lift up the edge of the hem and smirk at the way Jongin’s dick presses up against the panties. Jongin’s chest tightens, breathing uneven, turned on from watching the way Kyungsoo examines him in the mirror, clinical yet hungry. Kyungsoo adjusts the straps of the negligee, tugs on it from behind and Jongin watches the way the cups of the bra come to sit more comfortably. He pulls at the panties, adjusts them so Jongin’s dick isn’t uncomfortable in them. Jongin almost wants to ask if Kyungsoo’s done this before, his movements expert, eyes calculating watching Jongin in the mirror; he stops himself though, doesn’t want to ruin the atmosphere, the way he can hardly breathe, suffocating beneath Kyungsoo’s gaze.

Jongin’s hard. He can feel his dick trapped in the panties, can see it in his reflection. Kyungsoo’s looking too, head hooked over Jongin’s shoulder from behind, palming his chest over the cups of the bra, rubbing the material against his stiff nipples. He can see his own chest raising and falling almost frantically, the way it presses up the material as Kyungsoo touches him. Jongin thinks about his breathing, so loud and desperate in the room, eyes on Kyungsoo’s hands on his chest.

He almost whines when Kyungsoo’s fingers stop from dipping into the cup of the bra, flushes from his cheeks to his collar bones at the way Kyungsoo pays such careful attention to the details of this. He can feel both of Kyungsoo’s palms on his ass, rubbing him over the panties, hands under the babydoll occasionally slipping up onto the hot skin on his back.

His skin feels on fire, burning up beneath the thin material that Kyungsoo touches him over, teases him with fingertips brushing his skin insanely gentle. Kyungsoo leans closer behind him, hands moving to grip his hips, Jongin watches him edge closer in the reflection, but Kyungsoo’s eyes are still fixated on him. His lips brush against his ear, Jongin can feel them parting so his tongue can trace the shell of his outer ear. ‘Do you think you look pretty, Jongin?’ He asks, fingers dipping beneath the band of his panties momentarily, and Jongin’s breath hitches, feels the elastic lift from trapping down the head of his cock. He can’t speak, doesn’t trust his voice to say anything coherent so he just pants a little, nods desperately.

Kyungsoo smirks, one hand walking its way up his chest to thumb at his mouth. Finally their eyes meet, Kyungsoo’s blown black with lust and making Jongin’s skin feel even hotter. Jongin parts his lips at Kyungsoo’s probing insistence, sucks a finger into his mouth and laves his tongue over the pad of it, seeing the shimmer of spit on his lips as Kyungsoo pumps it in and out of his mouth leisurely. His mouth is still at Jongin’s ear, breath hot and fanning over his skin, he dips his face to nose into Jongin’s hair, bites at the soft skin just below his hairline. ‘I think you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.’ He mutters, and Jongin can’t reply past the fingers in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. He’s losing it just watching Kyungsoo in the mirror, the other clearly oblivious with the way his stare just centres on Jongin.

It’s ridiculous but Kyungsoo slips away from Jongin to reach into the bottom of the bag. Jongin doesn’t turn, still fixated on the mirror, biting back a whimper as he watches Kyungsoo open a long tube of lip gloss. He smears it on Jongin’s mouth, a soft pink with glitter that makes his lips shine in the light. It’s just pale enough to match the rest of the clothes. ‘Rub it in.’ Kyungsoo whispers, and Jongin does it like he’d seen his sisters do it, closes his lips against each other and rubs them, feeling the gloss sticky on his mouth. A little makes it on his tongue, sweet and thick and too sugary – tasting like artificial strawberry. Kyungsoo’s fingers carefully wipe where he’s too eager and makes it messy.

He can’t think of anything else to say except, ‘You really planned all this.’ Kyungsoo smiles, holding Jongin’s chin between two fingers and turning his face to look him in the eye, close enough that Jongin’s erection is pressing into his hip, but he doesn’t say anything other than, ‘Do you like it?’

Jongin doesn’t see Kyungsoo in control very often. Not like now, where he’s still soft, kind, but there’s hardness and an unspoken command in the way he’s handling Jongin. Jongin has to swallow hard to clear his mind enough to nod, feeling a lot like he’s drowning, Kyungsoo smirking at him in a way that’s so telling of I told you so. This isn’t really how Jongin had imagined this, he thought he’d be more in control, not really into it - coy and teasing Kyungsoo. It’s exactly the opposite. 

A hand slips up under his negligee, strokes up the soft skin of Jongin’s stomach and brushes over his nipples. The touch is so gentle Jongin’s eyes flutter shut on an inhale, hands curling into fists at his sides. Kyungsoo mouths at his neck, pokes his tongue out to lick at his pulse. ‘I like it.’ He says, and Jongin can’t help the way he moans at the deep gravel of his voice, hands jerking up to grip the hem of the material as a thigh slips between his legs and grinds up from behind. 

‘Get on the bed.’ Kyungsoo’s leg moves from between Jongin’s after too little contact and hands on his hips turn him around, push Jongin lightly to the bed. He stumbles, bounces on the mattress once and uses one clothed foot to push the bags still sitting on the covers off. When he turns Kyungsoo is standing at the end of the bed, fingers slowly unbuttoning his trousers. 

‘Soo,’ Jongin manages, voice embarrassingly a whine, hand slipping down to cup his straining dick through the panties, ‘Kyungsoo, please.’ Kyungsoo makes a non-committal noise and pulls his shirt over his head, Jongin crawling forward to pull his trousers down from his hips, rub his face against the erection in Kyungsoo’s briefs. He can feel Kyungsoo’s fingers in his hair, whimpering as they tug when he curls two fingers into the band of his underwear enough for his other hand to slip in and jerk Kyungsoo’s dick. 

‘Can I?’ He asks, without knowing why, he’s never had to ask before – but something just seems like he should now. Kyungsoo doesn’t respond past forcing his head down by the hand in his hair, forcing Jongin to take him into his mouth. He tries experimentally slow, pressing his tongue into Kyungsoo’s slit and sucking softly on his head, he tastes clean, like soap and skin with a little bit of musk that makes Jongin bob his head and eagerly take more into his mouth. He loves the taste of Kyungsoo on his tongue, is eager for the weight in his mouth. Kyungsoo doesn’t give him time to adjust before he’s thrusting into Jongin’s mouth, forcing his dick deeper into his throat. 

‘Jongin, look at me.’ Kyungsoo’s voice is still authoritative, just slightly strained. Jongin does as he’s told, looks up at Kyungsoo through his eyelashes, and Kyungsoo pushes his thumb past Jongin’s lips, pressing his dick into the inside of Jongin’s cheek. ‘You’re so beautiful like this.’ He mutters, thrusts turning languid, stretching Jongin’s cheek with each movement. Jongin loves the praise, whimpering and clutching tighter to his hold on Kyungsoo’s briefs, shifting closer. 

It’s not usually like this, Kyungsoo’s never so in control, Jongin’s never so submissive. They’ve tried things before, indulged each other, but Jongin’s head is swimming with arousal and he wants Kyungsoo to just take, take, take. The feeling is completely new, everything is completely new, and Jongin is surprised to find how much he wants this. 

‘I’m going to fuck you.’ Kyungsoo decides, after pulling his dick out to rest on the slight cave of Jongin’s cheekbone, smear precome across Jongin’s face. There’s a sheen of lip gloss on his cock that makes Jongin blush deep-red, knowing that’s his doing. 

‘Yes, Kyungsoo,’ Jongin finds himself responding, nuzzling his face against the erection on his cheek, ‘please.’ 

Kyungsoo pushes him away, shucks off his briefs and steps back, watching Jongin on the bed. ‘Lie back,’ He instructs, ‘Hold onto the bedframe.’ 

Jongin’s fingers close around the cool metal bars of their bed, he takes a moment to adjust his position, knowing Kyungsoo’s watching. He spreads his legs, plants his feet flat on the mattress and lets his body relax, arms straining past his ears. Looking down himself, his negligee is crumpled now, material wrinkled and dirtied with the precome that’s leaking from the tip of his neglected erection –it’s scrunched up a little around his waist, exposing the way he’s straining against the elastic of the panties. Jongin makes a little embarrassed noise, and moves to take them off, but Kyungsoo’s hand grips his wrist suddenly, stopping him.

‘Keep them on,’ He guides Jongin’s wrist back to the bedframe, waits until Jongin is gripping it, ‘I’m going to fuck you like this. Ruin your pretty clothes. Ruin you.’ 

Jongin’s mouth is dry. He licks his lips and nods, shakily, opening his legs for Kyungsoo to settle between them. His fingers are slick, he holds two up as his other hand pulls the material of Jongin’s panties just far enough to expose his hole. There’s lube dripping agonisingly slowly past his knuckles, and Jongin watches it with barely concealed anticipation, spreading his legs just a little more. 

Kyungsoo’s dry thumb presses just shy of his entrance, rubbing the skin of his crack teasingly, and Jongin watches as Kyungsoo brings his hands down between his legs, presses the tips of his two lubed fingers against him and rubs them there, wetting him but not stretching him. It’s agonising, Jongin tips his head back on a groan to stare blankly at the ceiling, vision bracketed by the twitching muscles in his elevated arms. 

It seems like an age before Kyungsoo dips one finger in, the other still waiting at his entrance, finger nail catching on his skin enough for the scratch it to feel good. Kyungsoo keeps pressing, push a little too fast for Jongin to adjust to easily but pleasurable, he presses his hips down to meet Kyungsoo until he can feel the bump of his palm on his ass. 

‘Feel good?’ Kyungsoo asks, his voice teasing. Jongin doesn’t think he can lift his head to answer, so he just jerks his hips down a little. 

‘Not enough.’ He mumbles in response, surprised by the lilt of his own voice. 

There’s silence for a moment, he can feel Kyungsoo pulling his finger out, slowly, carefully. He whines a little, but then suddenly Kyungsoo is pushing two in, too fast, curling them right into Jongin’s prostate. He fingers Jongin enough for the stretch to be lingering between not enough and just enough, for Jongin to be panting and bucking against him. Then there are the tell-tale squelching sounds of Kyungsoo lubing himself up. 

There’s sweat on Jongin’s skin, beading and catching on his collar, making the soft material of his negligee stick to him. Kyungsoo presses in with a quiet moan, head tipped back. It burns a little, being stretched by Kyungsoo’s girth, but that slight pain sends heat dripping down Jongin’s insides, makes him even more aware of the way his dick is trapped by the panties, untouched, aching. He’s not wearing a condom and Jongin can feel every inch of him, the way he twitches inside as Jongin clenches. Jongin’s so wound up. 

Kyungsoo waits, pressed in entirely, for Jongin to wrap his thighs around his waist, hook his ankles just above Kyungsoo’s ass. Small hands drag up his chest and bunch his lingerie at his armpits so Kyungsoo can suck one of Jongin’s nipples into his mouth, bite on the skin there. When he tips his head up, Jongin meets him, and they kiss with enthusiasm, sloppily, with too much tongue as they both yearn to taste each other. 

Then Kyungsoo starts moving, pulling out to slam back into Jongin at a whip-lash pace, hips working to angle him right into Jongin’s prostate. His hands grip Jongin just below his ribs, fingers pooling white into the flushed red of Jongin’s skin. His dick presses into Jongin’s prostate insistently and Jongin moans, arching his back and fucking his hips back to meet Kyungsoo with each thrust. 

His arms feel weak but his fingers keep their grip strong, the force of Kyungsoo’s thrusts rocking him slightly against the headboard. One of Kyungsoo’s hands move to grip his thigh, fingers massaging into the muscle and lifting it slightly higher on his side, pounding into Jongin at a new angle.

Jongin’s so highly-strung he’s moaning without restrain, and he can hear himself, hear his own voice embarrassingly loud but he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to stop, wants to be fucked like this forever. He can feel Kyungsoo’s hand slipping down his side and into his panties, wrapping around his dick and spreading the precome there over him to make his hand slide easier. He jerks Jongin to his thrusts, angling harder, moving his wrist faster. 

Jongin comes with a scream, hands dropping from the headboard as Kyungsoo keeps going past his aftershocks, fucking into him irregularly as he fights off his own orgasm and milks Jongin of everything he’s got, ignoring Jongin’s over-sensitive whines. He comes with a gasp, pulling out quickly and spurting over the mess on Jongin’s panties, covering them in a mix of both their come. 

They don’t move from their position, Jongin’s cramped arms hovering by his head, legs still wrapped around Kyungsoo, struggling to tear his eyes off the way Kyungsoo’s still staring at him. 

‘You look so good like that Jongin. God. So good.’ 

Jongin is pleased to hear Kyungsoo sounds out of breath, voice hoarse. He squirms a little, feels Kyungsoo pull his legs from round his waist and the panties settle back awkwardly in place, material stretched out of shape from where Kyungsoo had it pinned back. He can feel the come on his belly drying, sticking the sheer material of the panties to his over-sensitive dick, lube on his ass making them stick uncomfortably there too . The room smells overwhelmingly of sex and sweat. 

‘You ruined my panties.’ Jongin says with a frown. Kyungsoo looks at him and then laughs, moving down the bed to pull the dirty panties off Jongin’s body. His mouth moves on his sweaty skin, tiny kitten licks on his inner thighs. It feels good, Jongin thinks with a sigh.

‘Maybe you can pick out your own set next time.’ Kyungsoo finally replies, crawling back up over Jongin to pull the rest of the lingerie off for him. 

Jongin makes a pleased sound and settles back naked into the pillows. Next time certainly doesn’t sound too bad to him.


End file.
